User talk:Lotus2490
Edits Stating what lieutenant hasn't released their shikai is not relevant trivia. That could easily change tomorrow and stating that would have been meaningless and taken down anyway. Also please refrain from referencing other manga series on the site, there is plenty of similarities between various manga if you look for them, but this wiki prefers to remain apart from the others detailing information directly about bleach. Thank You.Salubri 05:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) How is zenbonnzaukra not a projectile zanpakutou i keep putting it in as one and it keep being taken down and going back to the "unclasified" it fits the definition perfectly Firstly, sign your post, even if they are on your own talk page, Second "When released separate into many air based blades that the owner can control freely." Is senbonzakura air based? No it is not therefore it is not a projectile type.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? senbonzakura is absolutely an air based weapon, the blades float around, and move according to byakuya's will? If they are not air based, then what are they?-Lotus2490 Those blades cannot be individually controlled, that is what makes a projectile type. Byakuya controls the blades en masse, he cannot send a few to one place, a few more to another and divide them up. That is what we classify as projectile type. Senbonakura is not a projectile type--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) When Ichigo was fighting him, they were coming at all angles, so Ichigo had to do a 360 body shield. When in Bankai, they took the form of swords, Byakuya took one out individually and stabbed Ichigo's foot, then got a second. When fighting Zommai they made a cylinder that surrounded him. Zommai could only possess 50, so and it was clearly stated Byakuya was controlling them individually. -Lotus2490 All your exmamples pointed out them being used en masse, When they were flying in from all angles against Ichigo, they were large groups. He can not control each blade individually. If he could, it would be a projectile type but he can't we will not be changing this goodbye.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Gran Rey Cero Even if the technique is supposed to be possessed by all the Espada, it's only listed in the articles of those who have shown the ability to use it. In the case of the Gran Rey Cero, only Grimmjow ever displayed the ability to use it, so it will only be listed on his article. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) But grimjow says its an ability used by all the espada, and Ulquiora says they're not supposed to use it in Las Noches. Aren't those considered cannon? We can just put, that they are never seen using it-Lotus2490 We don't add anything to the powers and abilities section unless they are seen doing that. We know every Arrancar can fire a plain old cero but we only list it on those who have shown it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Why not? Aren't we trying to be as accurate as possible? Its not that hard to just say, they have the ability but are never shown using it.-Lotus2490 Because that is the style here. Powers and abilities is only for what they have shown. If we know they can do something but it was never shown, we do not add it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I guess I am just used to working in a more open minded wiki. At the one piece wiki, we consider all powers, powers, if they are canon, but never shown. and why do you call yourself god? -Lotus2490 My full username is Godisme, God is a shortening of that, it is meant to be a reference to my favorite character, Aizen--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Past/Present Tense Hi there, I'm Yyp, one of the Bleach Wiki admins. I just wanted to leave you a quick note to help you when editing here. On character articles, we use the present tense in the plot (except for the History section). If you could bear that in mind in future that would be great. Thanks for helping to update the Nanao page. 14:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC)